Tales of Michelangelo
by KillerTomato
Summary: My name is Michelangelo, I currently cannot find any of my family and a strange blonde woman has just told me that apparently I am all that's standing between Earth and its destruction...Let me tell you a story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine…they belong to Nickelodeon these days…

Note: Just to prevent any confusion (thank you reviewer for reminding me to do this), I figure I would let any readers know that this does not take place in any established (known) continuity. If Turtes Forever made one thing clear, it's that their are countless Turtle-verses out there. This is one of many, utilizing characters from vastly different "known" universes. There will be faces from the Fred Wolf series, the Archie-verse, the 2k3 sereis...and pretty much any other Turtle-verses are fair game...I hope this information doesn't turn any readers away.

Tales of Michelangelo

"_Hello…hello…guys…this isn't funny…where are you guys…hello…anyone…eep…"_

_My name is Michelangelo, I currently cannot find any of my family and a strange blonde woman has just told me that apparently I am all that's standing between Earth and its destruction…_

_Let me tell you a story._

(Earlier that day)

"This is Vernon Fenwick, Channel 6 News, signing off…" the morning news was over.

A single figure sat on the tattered chair as he flipped through the channels, stopping on the SOAP Network. The figure was no normal man though; in fact he was not a man at all, but a large anthromorphic rat, known only as Splinter.

Splinter was enjoying the quiet for a change. His sons were out running, so for a brief moment the sub-station lair they called home was at peace. He loved his family, but there were times he was grateful to be free of them. Of course tranquility rarely lasts…and just as the old rat was caught up in his show, a loud crash interrupted his peace.

"No way dude, haha, you totally wiped-out," the voice of Michelangelo echoed.

"Well if you would pick-up your junk instead of leaving it out," the voice of Raphael.

"You could just watch where you're going bro," Michelangelo replied.

"I'm gonna knock you so hard…" Raphael rebutted.

"Guys…hey guys…you just let Leo pass you," the voice of Donatello said tailing his brothers.

"Too late, victory is mine," Leonardo said as he crossed what they had deemed the 'finish line,' back-flipping through the air in victory.

"This is all your fault Mikey," Raphael narrowed his eyes on his brother, he swung a left hook at his brother.

Michelangelo dodged the less than threatening blow, backing away from Raphael, "come on Mister Ninja, that all you go-ahh-ot…" Michelangelo slipped on the same discarded skate that Raphael had slipped on.

"Serves you right you freakin numb-skull," a grin wide across Raphael's face.

Splinter placed his head in his hands as he sighed…,"so much for quiet."

"Master," Leonardo was the first to enter the room, "we have returned from our run."

"Very good Leonardo, you and your brothers are free to do as you will for the day," the wizened rat spoke, placing his hands on the turtle before him, "but please try to keep it down, until my stories are over."

Leonardo smiled at the request, "yes Master." Turning from his master and sole father figure, Leonardo went back to join his brothers, "alright guys, good news. We have the rest of the day off."

"WooHoo!" Michelangelo shouted in response.

"Excellent, I can get some work done in the lab," Donatello exclaimed.

"Cough…nerd…cough," Raphael said jokingly, "have fun with that bro."

"First I'm gonna watch cartoons, then play video games, then I'm gonna go skateboarding, then I'm gonna…" Michelangelo continued to ramble, everyone else pretty much ignoring him.

"I'll be reading," Leonardo ended, "if anyone needs me."

"Then I'm gonna read comic books, then play more video games…" Michelangelo continued, before realizing that he was alone, and talking to himself.

Each brother had gone their own way to do their own separate activities.

The benefit of living in an abandoned subway station is the sheer amount of room available. Over the last 12 years or so they had built quite a dwelling.

Where they lived is often considered a forgotten New York, in the early years of the twentieth century, subway channels were widely available, but eventually numbers outweighed necessity. All over the city there were abandoned stations, rails and platforms, many of which were still accessible to the public. Yet, there were also stretches cut off almost completely, sometimes miles were lost, and it was because of this Splinter and his sons could exist free of interference.

A tragedy had occurred well over 50 years ago that had sealed what would become the Turtle's Lair, from easy access. People had died, and not all the bodies had been rescued. Master Splinter had told of how he had found and rescued many skeletons, placing them to be found and rescued, and potentially identified. The remains of the subway station became a place where he could salvage parts and begin a life for his sons. Only two entrances were accessible, so they remained mostly undisturbed.

The empty train cars made for ideal bedrooms; they had bathrooms (both men and women's…just in case) a den area. Donatello had turned the old ticket station into his own lab, Raphael had turned a maintenance/supply room into a makeshift weight room. Over the years they had walled off sections for various purposes, such as Splinter's meditation room. An old trolley cart had been placed in the station before the accident, which was transformed into a kitchen area. One stretch of old tracks was used for running; an area was walled off as a dojo and lined with tattered and old mats. Various appliances, electronics and the like littered the lair. It was amazing the things people threw away, and luckily Donatello took interest in things like that, and he could pretty much repair anything. All in all they had a good life.

For 12 years this had been their home, the only place they had really known. They had never really entered into the outside world, but things would change. Things, always have to change, whether they wanted them to or not.

"Go easy in there, Raph, you're shaking the walls," Michelangelo shouted, never looking from the small TV in his room as he thumbed the X-Box Controller.

"What're you talkin Mikey," Raphael stuck his head through the door that connected their 'rooms.' He was dripping water; a towel wrapped around him, apparently not long out of the shower, "you're imagin things again."

Alarms soon began sounding throughout the lair.

"Great…" Raphael said as he bolted from the door through Michelangelo's room.

Michelangelo on the other hand, pressed a button on his controller, scrolled through the onscreen menu and selected "save," before turning the system off and bolting out behind Raphael.

"What's going on?" Leonardo asked Donatello as he looked around.

"Something has breached the perimeter alarms," Donatello answered.

"I figured that much…but what?" Leo responded.

"I'm trying to make that out, but no images…uh-oh…" Donatello said.

"Uh-oh? Why the uh-oh? Uh-oh is usually not a good thing…" Michelangelo said as he and Raphael joined their brothers.

"I've lost visuals…" Donatello said softly…

"My sons…something is coming through the walls," Master Splinter said to his sons as his ears picked up the coming sounds.

Within moments the walls began crumbling, as 3-foot mechanical things, for lack of a better word, came barreling into the room.

"AH! The robot chickens are attacking! The end is coming!" Michelangelo screamed, "I'll never eat another egg again. I promise"

"Mikey, you're not helpin," Raphael stated.

"What are these things?" Leonardo asked as he unsheathed a sword from his back.

"I've never seen anything like this," Donatello answered.

"Whatever they are, I bet they're breakable," Raphael reached for the sais he usually wore, grasping nothing but air, "…oh right…shower…dammit."

Before the Turtles could even strike a first blow, the robots collapsed onto the floor.

"What da…huh?" Michelangelo moved forward, toyingly probing the robot with his toe…it didn't move.

"Electro-magnetic pulse," Donatello smiled.

"That's convenient," Raphael smirked.

"Well…that makes writing the fight scene a lot easier," Michelangelo nodded.

"So…what now…" Leonardo looked to his brothers… "I was honestly expecting a fight…"

[Elsewhere in the Universe]

"RENET!" The loud voice of Lord Simultaneous echoed through the Halls of Null Time.

"Oh no…oh no…oh no…he found out…" A young blonde woman, rather buxom, worried aloud. She slowly approached the main office of her boss, "Yessir? You bellowed?"

Renet entered the room, and behind a large desk a small man said looking forward, a stern look on his bald head.

"The Time Scepter is missing…and that usually means that you have your hands in the matter," Simultaneous said.

"I was using the Orb and saw something, I thought I could help…and somehow in some manner…that was not entirely my fault…the Scepter…kind…disappeared…" Renet replied.

"First of all you know better than to be messing with the Orb…secondly you're not supposed to even touch the Time Scepter…and finally you know you are not supposed to interfere in other worldly things…and because of all that you lost one of the most valuable artifacts in the Universe. So basically it's your responsible to find the Scepter…or die trying…or you know…whatever…"

"Yessir…" Renet said defeated.

"Have fun," and with those words, Simultaneous flicked a button on his watch and a portal opened mid-air and the buxom blonde vanished into the portal.

[Back in New York]

"Krang, is the portal ready?" a middle-aged Asian man (Japanese descent) spoke into an oversized computer monitor.

"We've been ready on this end Saki," a gurgling voice replied. The creature speaking looked mostly like a humongous brain with a face, "we're just waiting on you." The creature belched.

"So, you're turning this delay around on me?" The human, a man named Oroku Saki, asked.

"I am merely stating a fact. The Trans-Dimensional Portal has been ready for years by Earth time, we just need SOMEONE to open things up from your side," Krang responded, "it just so happens that you are supposed to be the one responsible for that…take that as you will."

"We need a strong catalyst to begin the transfer," Saki said to the brain creature.

"Well…find one…there is only so much we can do from this side," Krang gargled/belched as he spoke.

"We're working on it. I assure you Krang," Saki replied, "Stockman's Mouser robots are searching the city's underground, and I have Foot Soldiers scouring the cities. There are secrets hidden in the city that only a handful of people know of…and many of those people are often considered crazy."

"Baxter Stockman was a hack," Krang belched.

"Yes…but a valuable hack early on…" Oroku Saki responded, "and when his usefulness was up…we removed him…"

"By sending him to me…" Krang hissed.

"Well…we needed a test subject for the Portal…he was accessible…" Saki smirked.

[Elsewhere in the city]

The sky swirled pink for a moment, though most people didn't really notice.

From the swirl a woman with long blonde hair, and a fairly revealing outfit, crashed in the midst of the crowded streets, garnering several swears for the irritated pedestrians.

"That was a smoother landing that I imagined," the woman stood as she massaged her buttocks, "now…where am I?"

The woman looked around for any signs of her location. A newspaper resting on a bench gave the answer she was looking for, "May 19, 2012…New York Sun."

"Well, that answers that," the woman tossed the papers aside, "now to find the Turtles…or at least find a way to begin to find them…how hard can it be?"

TBC

See you next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine…still Nickelodeon's…

Tales of Michelangelo

"Well, that answers that," the woman tossed the papers aside, "now to find the Turtles…or at least find a way to begin to find them…how hard can it be?"

The woman began looking around, not sure where she was heading, as she continued, she passed by something familiar; a sign on a shop reading, "Second-Time Around." Just the place she needed.

Entering the store she looked for someone working.

A young woman, early 20's, slim, but well defined, approached her. The woman had striking red hair and wore a name-tag that read, "April."

"Can I help you ma'am?" The employee approached the blonde woman.

"You're April O'Neil aren't you?" The blonde woman asked.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" April looked the woman over, trying to figure how she knew the blonde woman.

"We've met…well we will meet…or we have met elsewhere, or is it else when…it gets confusing…anyway my name is Renet," the scantily clad woman thrust her hand out to shake April's hand.

"Okay…well…um…Miss Renet…how can I help you?" April asked cautionary.

Renet flagged April closer, and spoke in a hushed tone, "The Turtles…I need to find them."

"Turtles? I'm sorry," April replied, "the pet store is down the road."

"No, I mean the Ninja Turtles, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael. I have to find them," Renet explained to an increasingly wary looking April.

"Listen lady, I have no idea what you're talking about," April backed away.

"Oh…poop," Renet replied, "You're April O'Neil, reporter for Channel 6 News…well sometimes… also ally of the Ninja Turtles, friends with Casey Jones…I need your help."

"Slow down and reel it in lady, I'm an intern at Channel 6, not a fan of Turtles…at all. Casey Jones, that nut-job vigilante with the hockey stick? I don't know who you think I am…but if you need to call someone or someplace…maybe an institute…I can do that," April backed away from Renet.

Tears welled in the corners of Renet's eyes, "This isn't right…no…it's not supposed to be this way…" She collapsed on the floor, the woman was completely gone. She could barely speak through tears, she was hysterical.

April took pity on the woman, helping her to her feet, "Come on, we'll find your turtles…maybe Channel 6 has some leads, or at least we may be able to find Casey Jones. Maybe he can help you."

"Than…than…thank you…" Renet sniffled.

"Come on, we'll head to the station in a little while. Let's go get you cleaned up," April placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh-o-okay," Renet wiped her nose.

"Let me grab a jacket," April stepped behind the counter. She re-emerged pulling a black leather jacket over her shoulders.

"Do you need something to change into?" April asked.

"Is something wrong with the?" Renet looked herself over.

"Your fine…I guess…I mean this is New York…there are odder things here…" April said slightly off key, "come on, we'll catch a cab."

Stepping outside the shop April locked up, the closed sign lighting up as the door locked into place. April flagged over one the Yellow Cabs in the city, and she and Renet climbed into the backseat.

"Channel 6 Building," April requested.

The cab whipped through traffic, and a few blocks later the cab came to an abrupt stop. Paying the driver, April led Renet into the building. After showing her identification and passing through a series of metal detectors they were able to enter the main newsroom.

Only a handful of people were moving around at the time. At some nearby computers a tanned, rather large man was working on whatever was on the screens. A dark-skinned woman in a pant suit looked over his shoulder.

The 2 women passed by the news set as they continued towards a set of offices. In front of one of the largest offices was a desk with a younger woman staring at the screen blankly. She was in her 20's, with large framed glasses and appeared oblivious to anything going on around her. The name plate on her desk read 'Irma Langinstein."

"Hey Irma," April said, gaining the girl's attention, surprising her.

"Wha! Huh! I'm not playing Tetris…" she said frantically as she minimized the image onscreen, "oh, hey April…you weren't supposed to work today were you?"

"No, but my friend here was hoping we could find someone," April motioned towards the blonde woman.

The girl in glasses, Irma, then took notice of the blonde. She stood from her seat, exposing her petite frame. She straightened her clothes and set her glasses on the desk, "Well hello April's friend, I'm Irma and you are?" She reached her hand forward, taking the blonde's fingertips and kissing the top of her hands.

Renet smiled in response, "I'm Renet."

"Easy Irma," April said, "she's from outta town."

"And?" Irma looked towards April.

"We're just going to check the archives," April shifted the topic, "thumb through some old reports, see if we can find one of Renet's friends."

"Maybe I can help, Burne is out of the office so I got nothing to do, and that way I look to be busy. What are the names?" Irma asked.

"Leonard…" Renet was interrupted by April.

"Casey Jones, " April said swiftly.

"You mean that muscle-y vigilante in the hockey mask?" Irma questioned, "I wouldn't mind finding myself in his penalty box…if you know what I mean."

"You have to forgive Irma, Renet. If it's got two legs, is legal and can talk she sees it as a potential conquest," April told Renet.

"That's just offensive April…being able to talk isn't necessarily a requirement," Irma responded.

"Just what you can find," April laughed, "Come on Renet we'll see what we can find."

Irma moved to one computer and began seeing what she could find on Casey Jones, April on the other hand began searches about giant turtles…finding almost nothing…as she expected. What she did find seemed to stem from less than refutable sources, but it was then she saw something that caught her eye. A series of unexplained incidents ranging from petty theft to a catastrophe at a place called TCRI.

April's interest was piqued, pulling pages upon pages of unsolved cases onto the screen. She withdrew a thumb drive from her pocket, plugged it into a USB port, saving as much as she could from the records.

The search for giant turtles proved disappointing to say the least, but Irma was able to find some information on Casey Jones, giving a rough area that he was most commonly spotted.

April secured her thumb drive as she and Renet readied to leave with only a limited amount of success. Irma on the other hand still remained at work, so after slipping her number to Renet she returned to her desk.

"I guess we'll go see if we can come across Casey Jones…anyway…so how did you get here Renet…I mean you're not really a New Yorker, so from somewhere else I would guess…"April asked as they awaited a cab.

"Somewhen would be more accurate," Renet replied.

(Turtle's Lair)

Donatello was tearing apart one of the robots that had attacked the lair. Most of the robots were already scrap metal at this point.

Leonardo was attempting to patch one of the fresh holes in the walls.

Master Splinter and Raphael had optioned to go and scout surrounding areas, just in case anymore uninvited guests were creeping around.

Michelangelo was in the kitchen throwing together some food.

As Donatello was screwing (literally, he had a screwdriver) with the robot, poking and prodding led to sparks flying, which ultimately led to him flying, "Wha-aaa!"

"What happened? What'd I do?" Michelangelo panicked as he came from the kitchen area.

"Nothing major, a crossed wire…" Donatello was coming to his feet as Leonardo offered a hand. He took the hand and came to a full stand once again, dusting off his rear. He popped his necked and rolled his shoulders as if to say, _no prob_. Looking downward he saw something unfamiliar peeking out from under his desk.

The object looked ancient, but modern as well. Four feet long with fins of various lengths at the top. A single globe was attached to the top of the staff…torch…thing…

"Baseball bat?" Michelangelo joked.

"I don't think so," Leonardo looked closely at the item. Within the globe an ancient hour glass was mounted. Leonardo touched the globe, after which the globe began to glow and the hour glass began to rotate.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Michelangelo asked.

The hour glass then shattered, as a light erupted from the end of the staff.

"Haha, let this day be known as the day Leonardo, not Mikey, but Leonardo broke something," Michelangelo cheered.

"What was that?" Raphael asked as he and Master Splinter returned to the lair, "What did Michelangelo break?"

"Not me dear brother, not this time. This time it was Leonardo who broke the antique," Michelangelo corrected.

"Must be a sign of the apocalypse," Raphael joked.

Donatello still held the staff and was the first to realize that something was still happening with the staff, "Something else is going on with this thing guys," Donatello chirped up, "Guys!"

The light that had exploded from the globe seemed to retract back into it, as the hour glass reformed.

"Master Splinter, what is th…" Leonardo's words were cut short.

The light that had exploded completely retracted into the now completely un-shattered hour glass. A blinding flash lit the room with a resounding **ZIP.**

"Whoah…" was all Michelangelo could reply with. He looked around to check and see if everyone was okay…but no one was there…Michelangelo stood alone…

"Guys?" Michelangelo looked around frantically, "Where are you? Guys? Ollie, Ollie, Oxen Free." Realizing he was alone and that no one was hiding from him he let out a meek, "Eep…"

(Saki Towers)

"Hun! Quickly!" Oroku Saki ordered, "What was that power surge?"

"I do not know Master, but I can have the science department scanning for its residue," a large mountain of a man with long blonde hair answered.

"Excellent, see that it is done," Saki stated.

"Yes Master," the man, Hun, left the room.

As Hun left the room Oroku Saki opened a window on his monitor, "Krang!"

Nothing appeared at first.

"Krang!" Saki yelled again.

This time a large stone creature appeared on screen.

"Traag, you blockhead, bring me Krang immediately," Saki demanded the figure.

The stone creature left the screen, returning minutes later followed by the pink mass known as Krang. He used his mechanical walker as he came on screen, fully.

"What do you want Saki?" Krang belched, "I was in the middle of dinner."

"I believe we have found a proper battery source, my tech department is trying to locate the source right now. We should have it soon enough," Saki spoke to the mass.

"This is good news Saki, good news indeed," Krang said excitedly.

(Lair)

It had been an hour or so since his family had vanished, Michelangelo had searched frantically…to no avail. Sitting down he began to try and figure out what to do next...trying to picture what Leo, Donnie…or even Raph would do.

He knew to be patient, Master Splinter had taught them to maintain calm or risk making grievous mistakes…though Michelangelo knew panic was soon to come. As he sat, he looked to the coffee table nearby, Master Splinter's notebook (one of many). He reached for it, thumbing to the last entry, he read:

_There comes a time in each of our lives,_

_Through one means or another, where we_

_Find ourselves facing unexpected challenges._

_People separate…families separate…_

_But they will always be family. Never_

_Lose hope that a lost family can reunite_

_Coming together to be stronger than before…_

_It is how we grow. Each person_

_Must seek out their own way, so they can_

_Find their own way home. Find strength in loss,_

_Power in weakness, solace in tragedy. _

_Always remember that most things come full circle._

"It's like he knew this would happen," Mikey sat finding what he read to be eerily accurate, disturbing and at the same time, comforting.

He returned to the staff that had caused the disappearance, lifting it he tried to make it work again…no luck…

TBC

Clarifying Author Note: If you think that Irma seems terribly out of character…you need to take a gander at the old cartoons…she was constantly looking to jump a man the minute one was available…I just decided to bring those characteristics into the 21st Century…slightly bi-sexual…I do apologize if anyone is offended though, as that was not my intent…


End file.
